Life Is Strange 2 : Alternative Sean et Finn (Yaoi-Boys love)
by IvyFenrir
Summary: Alternative de l'épisode 3 centrée sur Sean et Finn "C'est apparemment le destin qui a voulu ça. Une jeune femme jouait de la guitare et chantait doucement. Sa voix l'avait bouleversé. Il s'était retrouvé là, seul à l'écouter. Elle l'a remercié et taquiné. Il apprenait qu'elle et ses amis n'avaient pas d'attaches, étaient constamment sur les routes. Et là, IL était arrivé..."


Pour vous, c'est quoi un réveil agréable ? Certainement pas en étouffant dans une tente sous la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil, non, sûrement pas. Pourtant, c'est la façon dont Sean Diaz émerge chaque matin depuis... oh depuis un bon bout de temps. Il a perdu la notion des jours qui défilent. Il travaille, essaie d'amasser un maximum d'argent et passe ensuite une soirée détente en compagnie de sa nouvelle fratrie. En parlant de frères, le sien, Daniel, semble s'être déjà levé, aucune trace de lui. Une certaine distance s'est installée entre eux, lui qui était si collant, parfois trop même. Ça fait bizarre. Autrefois il n'attendait que ça : avoir des moments rien que pour lui. Et maintenant il regrette que cela arrive ? Il ne doit pas être encore bien réveillé. Il baille et enfile son jean. Il observe « sa chambre ». Toute leur vie repose dans cette tente. Toutes leurs affaires y sont rassemblées. La vie d'avant est déjà bien loin. Ils en ont traversé des galères, et ici, ils trouvent enfin du repos, et surtout un sentiment de liberté. Adieu la solitude, bonjour la bande de potes absolument géniaux. Un subtile mélange de hippies-punks, si on peut dire, impossible à définir en réalité. Tous ont un passé peu glorieux, difficile. Chacun peut compter sur l'aide de l'autre et tout cela finit par ressembler à une famille, à une famille qu'on choisit cette fois. Sean sort de sa « demeure » et l'immense forêt de séquoias se montre à lui. Quel magnifique endroit. Il ne peut s'empêcher de dessiner, chaque jour, un si beau paysage le motive à s'exercer. Leur campement est certes rudimentaire, mais ils y ont tout ce qu'il faut pour y vivre décemment. Ils récoltent de l'eau de pluie pour la vaisselle et la douche. Ils ont un espace cuisine avec des provisions – ils vont se ravitailler de temps en temps dans « le monde extérieur » - protégée par une grande bâche. Une table, des chaises et même une « vraie » toilette. Par contre, celui ou celle qui a la corvée de la nettoyer est à plaindre. « Plus jamais ça... » pense Sean avant de saluer Jacob, un membre de la bande plutôt discret. Il est occupé à écrire une carte d'anniversaire pour sa petite sœur. Lui a encore une famille, loin, mais elle est bien vivante. Sean, lui, n'a plus que Daniel. Et Daniel n'a plus que lui. Ils ont bien leurs grands-parents qui les ont accueillis un temps, mais les autorités les ont à nouveau rattrapés et ils ont dû à nouveau s'enfuir sur les routes. Depuis, plus de nouvelle, forcément. Daniel parle sans cesse de leur mère, mais cette dernière les a abandonnés depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. Impossible de pouvoir compter sur elle.

Sean rejoint l'espace cuisine où Penny est déjà attablé avec Ingrid. Penny est... particulier. Disons qu'il a probablement consommé trop d'herbes et que ça lui a monté à la tête. Adepte de théories du complot en tout genre, il est souvent difficile à suivre. C'est un parano, il a dû vivre quelque chose de douloureux, comme tout le monde ici. Sean s'efforce de faire semblant de rien, il ne rentre pas non plus dans ses délires mais se montre euh... compréhensif ? Bon sang il a besoin d'un café ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un café de camping, sauvage, naturel. Bien fort surtout. Il faut se donner de l'énergie pour la journée qui les attend. Leur travail rapporte plutôt bien mais il est éprouvant, et surtout pas très légal, même pas du tout. Ils bossent dans un champ de cultures de cannabis. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour Daniel, beaucoup trop jeune, c'est encore un gosse ! Déjà lui, à 18 ans, il est parfois mal à l'aise. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et surtout, c'est apparemment le destin qui a voulu ça. Tout a commencé sur un marché de Noël, alors qu'ils étaient hébergés chez leurs grands-parents. De la musique avait attiré son attention : une jeune femme jouait de la guitare et chantait doucement. Sa voix l'avait bouleversé. Il s'était retrouvé là, seul à l'écouter. Elle l'a remercié et taquiné. Ses piercings, et ses cheveux mauves à la coupe pour le moins originale l'avaient immédiatement attiré. Ça été une sorte de coup de foudre amical. Il apprenait qu'elle et ses amis n'avaient pas d'attaches, étaient constamment sur les routes. Et là, il était arrivé. Sur le coup, il était subjugué par Cassidy, c'est le nom de la dévergondée, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui. Il l'avait trouvé tout aussi cool, son style était extravaguant, attirait l'œil et c'était apparemment lui qui tenait le rôle de leader. Ils étaient partis. Il était émerveillé par cette rencontre et était presque triste de ne pas pouvoir mettre les voiles avec eux. Mais le coup du sort est survenu. Daniel et lui ont dû fuir une nouvelle fois. Et un jour, par pur hasard, il retombe sur Cassidy. Et sur Finn. C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais Finn est le mec le plus génial qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Le contact est si bien passé, et surtout, aucun d'entre eux n'en revenaient : ils se rencontraient à nouveau sur les routes. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de ce signe : Daniel et lui les ont rejoints. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils bossent cette saison dans une plantation de weed. Enfin, dans sa vie il avait de la chance, une putain de chance ! Sean se remémore ses bons souvenirs et termine son café.

\- Au fait, vous avez vu Daniel ?

\- Je l'ai vu partir vers le lac avec Finn.

Lui répond Ingrid, une jeune femme qui voyage avec son compagnon et travaille avec eux quelque temps. Eux aussi ont besoin d'argent. Lui, son but, c'est d'en rassembler assez pour mettre le cap sur le Mexique, la terre natale de son défunt père. Il a le sentiment qu'il n'y a que là-bas que Daniel et lui seront bien. C'est ce qu'il croyait, à vrai dire, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien depuis qu'il est ici. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de son frère il dit ne pas aimer Cassidy et qu'il s'ennuie quand il passe du temps avec la bande. Il préfère Finn. Le jeune homme s'occupe de lui, joue avec lui, c'est le mec le plus cool de l'univers. A croire que c'est un meilleur grand frère que lui. Il sourit à la blonde, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Ok merci, je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font.

\- Hey ! Le café il ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Impossible de dire si Penny plaisante ou non, mais il sait qu'il doit participer à cette vie en communauté. Il doit s'investir autant que possible pour s'intégrer. Car beaucoup le considère encore comme le petit gars des villes qui n'est absolument pas un rebelle, un jeune puceau qui ignore tout de la vie. C'est en partie vrai, mais il en a bavé lui aussi ! Il n'a pas tout raconté, un jour peut-être. Il faudra qu'il se confie à sa nouvelle famille un jour ou l'autre. C'est ce qu'ils attendent apparemment. Il s'exécute et se met en marche vers le lac. Une pancarte indique le chemin à suivre. Ils aiment s'y baigner mais l'eau est encore très froide. Non loin, des affiches de personnes disparues. C'est flippant.

***

Ils retrouvent Daniel et Finn sur la berge, son frère est surexcité, joyeux. Depuis quand il ne lui a plus sourit ainsi ? Il s'entraîne au jet de couteaux. Pas sûr que ce soit l'activité idéale pour un enfant.

\- Sean ! Devine un peu... ! Daniel vient de mettre en plein dans le mille, six fois d'affilée !

Daniel bombe le torse, tout fier. Évidemment, il veut tout faire pour impressionner Finn.

\- Wow ! Six fois ? Tu gères mec !

Il essaie de recoller les morceaux comme il peut. Normalement, Daniel n'est pas si rancunier. Ces derniers temps, c'est comme s'il avait grandi de plusieurs années et faisait sa crise d'adolescence.

\- Vas-y, essaie pour voir !

Il hésite mais en voyant l'immense sourire de son « chef » il se saisit du couteau et se concentre.

\- Réfléchis pas, fais à l'instinct !

Il retient son souffle et lance. Dans le mille ! Finn retire la lame tout en s'exclamant.

\- Wow ! Vous sortez d'un cirque ou quoi ?!

\- C'était juste un coup de chance.

Daniel essaie de le casser, voulant sûrement garder la cote auprès de son nouveau héros. Sean lève les yeux au ciel. Finn remarque bien sûr la tension entre les frérots.

\- Une fois, c'est la chance du débutant. Deux fois, c'est du talent.

Sean acquiesce et relance. Mais voilà que le couteau s'envole au loin. Étrange ! Il venait de faire exactement le même mouvement... Il comprend que c'est un coup de Daniel. Putain ! Il vient vraiment d'utiliser son pouvoir pour ça ? Une dispute éclate. Mais ce n'est qu'une broutille. Finn est là pour calmer le jeu heureusement. Daniel fait sa mauvaise tête et retourne vers le camp. Les deux autres le regardent avec un certain amusement, quelle terreur celui-là.

\- Tu sais, Daniel est vraiment un chouette gosse. T'as de la chance de l'avoir comme frère. Je le considère d'ailleurs un peu comme le mien aussi.

Sean ne sait que penser face à cette révélation et hausse les épaules.

\- Mouais... il a tellement changé. Comme s'il n'avait plus 9 ans mais plutôt 14.

Finn lui tapote l'épaule avec empathie.

\- T'en fais pas, il est toujours dingue de toi ! Il m'aime bien mais je ne suis pas aussi beau gosse que son grand frère !

Sean répond à son sourire maladroitement, quelque peu gêné. Finn a toujours été tactile et plutôt aguicheur dans ces propos. C'est sa façon d'être. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde de toute façon, non ? Ils prennent le chemin du camp eux aussi, il va falloir aller travailler.

...

_A suivre ! _

_Mots de l'auteure : J'espère de tout cœur que cette introduction vous titille, vous donne envie de lire la suite ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner un avis, un ressenti,... ce que vous voulez ! Pour ceux que je connais déjà : je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver ! Pour les nouveaux-nouvelles : je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! A très vite !_


End file.
